


Family Values

by orphan_account



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Multi, Secret Identity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just finished watching Detentionarie! And WOW I LOVE IT! But I don't know if you notice it that Serpent aka Li Ping and Karai aka Hamato Miwa of TMNT 2012, have the same freaking story! Plus personality, and situation. So I just thought "OMG they need to meet each other!", and now we are here, the turtles just arrive to earth from space and their sister is missing, and Lee Ping jus saved A.nigma and his family. What will happen? How will their families react? Will the world be safe? Will there be more crossovers???? Let's find out...You would think that after saving the world of a secret organization directed by an alien reptilian you would at least be free from detention.But that wasn't the case for Lee Ping, quite the opposite actually, after discovering so many secrets he is in danger for





	1. Chapter 1

Lee's POV  
  
It's over now! Finally, I and my friends are safe, A.Nigma High is back to normal... Or its kind of normal, the girl of my dreams just kissed me!! And my family... Dang it! My family is spread all around the world, even though my mom is here with me, but my dad is working in who knows where! And then there is stinky ninja... err I mean my brother. Where the heck is that guy? At least I know he is on the island.  
  
"Lee? LEE! Lee, are you okay?" Tina said pushing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, what?" I said having no idea of what was she talking about.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you zoned out for a second" she said.  
  
"Oh, it's okay I was just... Thinking I guess." I said.  
  
"I hope that you were thinking about how to get our butts out of here" Biffy interrupted.  
  
Man! I hadn't thought about that!  
  
"how about the giant metal box that goes underwater?!" Holger said exited.  
  
"You mean the submarine?!" Biffy asked irritated "yea right! Because all of us know how to drive a submarine!! Right?!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I know" my mom suddenly said after an awkward silence.  
  
"You know?!" I asked in surprise  
  
"yes and don't make a big deal about it!" she commanded, I was glad she is still the same.  
  
"Okay, now we got away out let's go!" Biffy said.  
  
"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Kimmie stopped him "what about my mom?!"  
  
"yea and my aunt?!" Jenny said.  
  
"and the rest of the people that are trapped in here" Tina said.

They were right the rest of the personal didn't know what happened just some minutes ago.  
  
"Okey here is the plan" I said before taking three of the lasers that the robots dropped "Tina, Jenny, Kimmie, Mom, Finnwich and Lynch go and clear the way to the sub."   
  
I gave Tina and my mom one lazer for each, and kept one for me.  
  
"Biffy, Holger and me will go and free everyone" I finished, Biffy take a laser too, Holger didn't needed one since he was wearing Cassandra's armor "Agree?"   
  
everyone agread.  
  
the submarine team leaved.  
  
"should we start with her?" Biffy asked pointing at a crystalized Cassandra.  
  
"lets wait till she is in the submarine, we don't know what she might try while we are here" I said paranoic, I don't really trust her.  
  
"I like the plan" Biffy said.  
  
"now lets go and free the people! Yha?" Holger said before flying away, he was still wearing Cassandra's suit we followed him from the ground.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(time skipe)  
  
still Lee's POV  
  
After a while, we freed most of the people that were crystallized, and we informed the personal that there was a mandatory evacuation and we somehow convinced ex-Vice principal Victoria and the rest of the prisoners to escape with us, with the obvious condition that they couldn't do anything evil. The only ones left were Cassandra and..Ahh the Serpent.

There was a moral conflict inside my brain, one side telling me that the guy was a creep, that he was a killer and that he may never change, but the other side of me, that was present when Cassandra kicked his butt, that side reminded me that he  helped me, that he was innocent because he didn't want to do any of that in the first place and of course that side of me repeated over and over again 'Are you seriously going to abandon him?! He is your brother!'   
  
"Okay, they are all in the sub. now we only need to carry green Cassandra" Biffy said.  
  
"aammmm sure thing, just give me a sec here I wanna check something," I said. The annoying part of my brain won.  
  
"what do you want to check?" he suspected.  
  
"something!" I said a bit too nervous.  
  
"really??"  
  
"Really! Just go! I'll catch you guys later" I said before running away.  
  
I wandered around the building a couple of times before I finally found the guy crystalized close to a desk.  
  
"Ha! No so tough now are you?" I mocked him out loud, actually hoping he didn't hear me.  
  
I shot and the crystal evaporated, he blinked towice and cleared his troat.  
  
"Damn it, I never get used to that!" he exclaimed, then he realized that I was in front of him "What toke you so long?!" he practically barked  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't escape from the giant bubble that was supposed to choke me, and the crazy lizard that wanted me as a lab rat!" I exclaimed sarcastically and angry.

His face softened. "Sorry, are you okay?" he asked losing his confident smirk and with actual concern in his voice!  
  
"WOW! is that actual real concern in your voice?!" I asked pretty shock.  
  
"Don't get use to it! And answer the question!" he commanded, returning to his normal 'tough' self. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"yes, I'm fine, we are all fine actually, Finnwich, Lynch, Kimmie, Tina, Jenny and  mom are waiting in the submarine" I said.  
  
"Hold on Jenny is here?" he said smirking again, yep he is back, I rolled my eyes again before continuing.  
  
"Yes she is, but pretty mad at you dude!" I said annoyed at his cocky attitude.   
  
he just shrink his shoulders and look away  
  
"I see" he said "and what were you saing about mom?"  
  
my heart shrink, 'what should I say'  
  
"Amm she is in the submarine...but..Erj she doesn't know you are here" I said nervous, well how do you say someone whose mother thinks he is dead!  
  
"I see... don't tell her that...you know I exist yet, lets do that when we're completely safe" he said awkwardly.  
  
"sure" I said also awkwardly.  
  
" **BANG!!"** a loud noise coming from downstairs distracted us.  
  
"what was that?!" he asked, already on guard and ready to attack anything.  
  
"that was Biffy and Holger trying to move Cassandra," I said trying to relax him, he just chuckled.  
  
"Ha she deserved that and more!" he said, then he looked at me, I could sware that for a moment there was a glim of compassion and sorrow in his eyes it didn't last long, then he said "You go and help your friends bro, I'll meet you later"

I looked at him with suspicion, why did he suddenly want me to leave.  
  
"I don't know.. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that...no that is it I don't trust you" I said.  
  
"yea I wouldn't trust me neither, but there is something I really need to do, so just go, I'll meet you later"  he practically begged.

"But... don't you wanna see mom?" I asked.

"Lee, it will just take a second" he said, that was the first time he said my name without hatred.  
  
"Argg.. Fine!" I said before face palm my self "but what exactly do you mean by later?!"  
  
I asked but he was already gone.  
  
**"BANG!"** Biffy and Holger droped Cassandra again  
  
I better go and help them, I'll take care of Serpent later.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serpent POV  
  
I flee from there before Lee even finished talking, I know that I shouldn't leave him and his friends alone, but Lee already had some of the answers he was looking for, and now it's my turn.  
  
I entered to Cassandra's ofice, luky for me there was no one in there so I could search in peace.  
  
"Okay if I was an evil bussnes woman, were would I put all the secret files" I thought outloud, sudenly it poped "in my desck!"  
  
I opened one of the drawers and.."Bingo!"  
  
There they were, five files archived in 'Ping': Lo Ping, Alfred Ping, Sue Ping, Lee Ping, and Li Ping.  
  
'Li Ping? Is that my real name? Well, that's... something' I thought before taking a near bookbag and put the files in there.  
  
Now I need to go to somewhere safe to read this.  
  
Luky for me nobody knew about the other submarine that was on the other side of the island.  
  
I retorned to Canada in record time, once there I toke Pricila to the vet, then I just jumped in my motorcycle and drove, the idea of retorn to the casino made me sick, and I wasn't ready to deal with my family yet, so I just drove away hoping that someone could help me.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
meanwhile, Lee POV  
  
After my "bro" left to do whatever he needed to do, me, Biffy, and Holger toke Cassandra to the submarine.  
  
"Lee!" Tina exclaimed before huging me.  
  
I huged her back and then broke the hug.  
  
"is everyone here?" I asked.  
  
"we think so" Tina said.  
  
I looked around the place, everyone was in there, well almost everyone.  
  
"Tina, have you seen...you know the stinky ninja guy?" I asked nervous.  
  
"no, why do you ask?" she asked.  
  
"no reason, I just tought he was here" I said, alittle bit dissponted and worried to be hinest, part of me wanted to go back and look for him, but the sub started, I tried to calm myself repiting that he never asked me to wait for him.  
  
The rest of the ride was talking about how crazy this was, wonder how E.Nigma high is doing, family reunions, etc.  
  
Once in Canada, we arrived at E.Nigma and we were not surprised that the cops and the media were surrounding the school.  
  
"This is the news chanel, live from E.Nigma High, where an emergency cuarentine just finished" a news lady said to the camara man "I'm here with a student and principal general Barrage, what do you have to say?"  
  
 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cam POV.  
  
Cielo Santo! After defeating the teachers' clones and finally made Brandy my chiquita, everithing got muy loco, the police and the TV were waiting outside and everyone was making lots of noise.  
  
"I'm here with a student and principal general Barrage, what do you have to say?" the news reporter asked.  
  
"Amm well..I" I started, but Barrage interruped me.  
  
"Ohh, my dear soilders! We all were atacked by a gas leak, that made most of the students crazy! They started to talk about piramides! Robots! And that the teachers were actually clones that looked for inmortality!" he said all drama queen.  
  
"but wait! THAT WAS ALL REAL!" I practically yelled angry.   
  
Barrage covered my mouth with his hand.  
  
"YOU SEE!" he exclaimed, then he whispered in my ear "you play the game and I'll see about reelections"  
  
I nodded my head, and then he let me go.  
  
"Oh si! The gas! Now I remember! It smelled horrible! And it made my head hurt mucho!" I said using my acting skills.  
  
"Come on! Really!" I heard someone exclaim, I recognized the voice in a second.  
  
"LEE!!" I exclaimed happily before I ran to hug him. "MI AMIGO!!"  
  
"okey, it's good to see you too man, but....too tight!" he said losing the air in his lungs, I let go.  
  
"he he he, sorry man" I said letting him go and smiling sheepishly. "how did the saving the world mission went?!"  
  
"ah you know, mortal danger, crazy villains, an alien lizard, and then return home to know that all was a gas effect and...detention" he said, at this point, I don't know if it's sarcasm or he mean it.

Barrage came near and interrupted our conversation.  
  
"ah ha ha Mr.Ping I'm glad you are here to hear, that classes will not be canceled, and that include detention" he said while driving Lee in front of the camera. "That means, that I'll see you tomorrow, Detentionarie"  
  
Lee's eyes widen when he used that nickname, I can't believe it did spread out!  
  
anyway, after a while, we all went home, and everything returned back to normal.

* * *

 

Karai POV  
  
what?! The what?! WHAT?! What did just happened? I was following the turtles the whole day from a safe distance, and let's just say, that I'm still trying to comprehend the whole day.  
  
Shredder and Splinter worked together! Or well at least until Sheder tried to kill him, lucky for everyone my father was better than him, I'll never understand why he didn't kill Shredder when he was down.  
  
then there were eight turtles! And two Aprils and two Caseys! Arg my worst nightmare!  
  
And then the dino aliens, and the mutants and the black hole! Dang, it! You get mutated and lost for a while and nobody updates the news!   
  
Anyway, the extra turtles and April and Casey went to space in a mysterious spaceship. But the point is that the world and more importantly my family is safe  
  
And during the hole commotion I stoled my motorcycle from Sheder, but now I don't know what to do! The idea of being alone hiding made me sick, and I wasn't ready to deal with my family yet! So I just jumped in my motorcycle and drove away, hoping that someone could help me...

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Li POV:  
  
I did what I always do when I have problems, I just drove away and fast from them, and pretty far if I can say, I think that I left Canada behind for a while ago.  
  
It was late and it was raining, but I didn't plan to stop until I remembered the bookbag that was hanging in my neck, I saw a bar right in the next exit, maybe there I could clear my mind and accomplish my mission.  
  
So I stopped and entered the bar, I sat in a table in the corner right beside a window, and started to read the files, you see, Mann, Finnwich, Wurst, and Ping they all got their marks, but it got different effect in each one, for example, Finnwich, thanks to that mark he became an awesome magician, and according to all the council Lo's mark was the lucky shot! And his heirs were the pretty powerful, even his Eminence said that my mark was what made me a good fighter, but even though I was useful I wasn't the Ping that the council was looking for, they were looking for the "mannifestum" in other words my little brother, according to what I had heard he was the key to bring his Eminence's race back to the top, and I wanted to know more.  
  
I was reading the files carefully, but part of me was alert to my surroundings, checking if there was an enemy close.  
  
until suddenly a mysterious girl leaned out the window.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karai POV  
  
I did what I always do when I have problems, I just drove away and fast from them, and way too far, I think I left New York behind by now.  
  
It was pretty late, but I didn't care, there was a lot in my mind, I didn't want to stop, but it started to rain and being honest I hate driving in the rain, I saw a bar right in the next exit, so I decided that I'll stay there until the rain stops.  
  
I parked my motorcycle and jumped off, I didn't want to get inside the bar because it would be full of jerks and idiots, so instead, I leaned out the window and hoped that the rain could wash away my problems.  
  
'Man what the heck I'm doing here?!' I thought before closing my eyes and felt silent tears running down my checks.  
  
 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li POV  
  
'Man what the heck is she doing here?!' I couldn't help the tough, I mean she surely isn't more than eighteen! She shouldn't be near a bar! More if it's one this far from every city!  
  
'just ignore her, whatever she is doing here is not of your business' I thought to try to ignore her.  
  
I started to read my files again, but for some reason, I couldn't consentrate. 'it's just a girl! There is nothing special about her!'  
  
I gave her a last glance before groal in defeat.  
  
"Okay she won!" I mumbled before saving the files in the bookbag that I hang in my neck and I left my motorcycle helmet in the table to save the place, I decided to be kinda playful so I taped the window a few times, eventually she looked to me from outside with a few tears in her checks and a WTF face, I smirked and waved my hand to her, before heading to the door.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karai POV  
  
I couldn't stop my tears. There was just so much happening in my life, that I couldn't help but cry. And just to make things better, an idiot taped the window, calling my attention. He smirked to me and waved his hand as if we were friends from all life, I just looked to him confused and offended, but he just went through the door to talk face to face with me.  
  
It took him like half a minute to get out of the bar and approach to me, I don't know why I didn't disappear in that meantime, but there was something about that boy... I just couldn't place my finger on it.  
  
when he was a few foots in front of me I could notice all his features, I will not lie he was kinda handsome, he had Asiatic features, Korean maybe, he had deep black eyes, and black raven hair that reached his shoulders with a blue highlight that remembered me about Leo's mask, and he was a head taller than me. He was wearing a white shirt under a red leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots.  
  
"WHAT?!" I hissed.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li POV  
  
It took me like half a minute to get out of the bar and approach to her, thankfully she didn't move, there was something about that girl... I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
When I was in front of her I could notice all of her features, I'll not lie she was some sort of hot and cute in a weird kinda way, she had Asiatic features, obviously japanize, she had bright golden eyes that were even brighter because of her crying, raven short hair of two colors that was black in the front and blond in the back, that kinda makes me remember Lee, she was wearing a brown big jacket, long loose jeans, and combat boots.  
  
"WHAT?!" she hissed.  
  
I was surprised by her voice, the way she said it, with so much anger sadnesses and poisson it was almost as the hiss of an indefense snake, it made me afraid but at the same time I feel sorry for her, whatever was her story it was a big deal, or she was way overreacting it.  
  
"I was wondering what you may be doing here?" I said after the shock, with my same confident voice.  
  
"Non of your bussnes! Get lost!"  
  
I sat beside her, not caring of geting a bit wet.  
  
"ya know, this isn't a place for girls like you" I said, trying to drop off a bit the smug predator tone.  
  
"Ha, there is no other girl like me in the univers!" she said, I couldn't tell if she was just kiding or she meant it.  
  
"Yhea I bet you are unique" I said smirking.  
  
"Oh you have not idea" she mumbled, like if it was not meant for me.  
  
"look, why don't we get inside and I invite you a soda? I wil not ask questions" I said in the most conforting voice I could made.  
  
she half smiled.  
  
"Look hot shot, I don't need you, nor your help, you don't know me, I don't know you, so get your self inside and stay out of MY bussnes!" she said whitout eaven looking to me.  
  
"ouch" I sighed, and without saying a word I stood up and went back inside.  
  
Back inside I went back to my files.  
  
'Lee Ping born in Korea 1997, the mark was hided away so the Council couldn't keep track on him untill he was found again by the member Victoria...'  
  
I was reading the story of my brother in one file untill something made look again to the window back to that girl. A new girl arrived, she was short, with a dark purple square-cut hair, with big hipster glases and was wearing a square skirt and black tantk top.

'good her friend came for her' I thought.  
  
But suddenly the new girl started to get violent, she graved the first girl her by the wirst and draged her to the dark part behind the bar.  
  
I didn't know what was into me, I never, I mean never! Helped strangers and less strangers that were rude to me, but there was something in this girl, something familiar and similar to the feeling that said to protect my brother even before I knew he was familly. So I tooke my helthment and the book bag with the files, I left my jacket and went outside to the dark, tough the dark never was a problem for me, maybe because of my mark, and followed the girls. And if I wasn't me, I would had never believe what I saw.   
  
The first girl was infront of the second girl with a short katana in hand and in an atack position, just that the second girl wasn't a girl at all! IT was a giant mega robot full with weapons and guns, it still had the head and the arms of the "girl" but I think that the thing that controlled all was the pink brain in the middle with an eye covered.  
  
'well just when you think you had seen it all'  
  
"Give up snake! Your father wants you back and he will pay the Krang well for it!" The brainy thingy said.  
  
The girl groaned in rage.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!!!" she screamed at top of her longs before attacking the brain with all she had.  
  
she gave a good fight but the robot was to well  equiped and trowed her to the floor.  
  
that is when I came in, I atacked the robot from the back and landed infront of the girl in a protective way.  
  
"What the?" The brain asked confused before setting his eye on me, or more specifically in the birthmark in my arm that was glowing in a blood red light. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, it seems that I'm the one who brought the snake and the Serpent together. I had heard a lot of things about you young warrior, I even know his Eminence, you know? And I think he will not be happy to know you're protecting this scum!!"  
  
My mark glowed harder, my anger was unstoppable now, I could see the girl behind me, she wasn't scared like most of the people would be in her place, instead, she was amazed.  
  
"HIS EMINENCE IS DEAD! SO IS THE SERPENT! I'M NOT THAT PERSON ANY MORE!"   
  
and without another word I bet him up, it was savage, I was savage, all my punch and kicks were presise and strong, and my battle screams were so loud I'm sorprise no one came to see what was going on.  
  
In the end, the brain just hit a button and evaporised, maybe teletransported himself of something.  
  
It tooke me a few minutes to breath and calm down, to make sure that the warrior inside me was compleatly gone, once the birth mark stoped showing the bloody red glimmer, I turned around and aproachedto the girl.  
  
"Are you okey? You gave a prtty good fight out there" I said ofering her a hand.  
  
She still looked a bit surprised but hided it fast.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, ya weren't so bad either" she said ignoring my hand and geting herself up.  
  
"you're welcome" I said not actually expecting an answer. If she was the tipe of girl I think she is, she will never thank me, apologise or something like that ever.  
  
"you know, now I may accept that soda invitation you made a while ago" she said with a smirk.  
  
I smirked back and without another word, we went inside. Maybe that noisy and familiar felling was right again.


	3. Chapter 3

Li POV

Like all my previous relationships with humans, it started awkwardly, we went inside the bar, sat down and  I ordered two sodas, not feeling like drinking myself, and as we waited we realized we had nothing to talk about. We didn't make eye contact instead we just looked around the place. 

Suddenly a voice in my head exclaimed 'And with that attitude you're going to face your mother?!' 

It was right, so I swallowed my pride and dared to speak. "So... did you owned money to that robo-brainy-thing or..." 

"None of your busines" She said dryly, I shut up, we stayed in silence for another while, until she finally broke it. "Besides, why do you ask me?! It seemed to know you pretty well, Serpent"

I frowned at the use of that name. "Okay, number one, I have no idea of what that was! Believe me, sweetheart, I would have remembered a thing like that. And must importantly number two, my name is no Serpent!" 

She frowned back. "Then what is it?"

"What is what?" I asked angrily.

"Your name, dumbass!" she practically yelled annoyed.

I was about to replay, but then it hit me, what was my name? I wasn't the Serpent anymore for sure, that was the name of a monster and a killer that only obeyed blindly to orders, but was I really Li Ping? No, I couldn't be, Li Ping was the name of an innocent child, that most likely grew up with his family while studying a lot and became something normal, like a doctor or a professor, or even an engineer, I just didn't feat in the name, and most importantly, Li Ping was dead to his family I just couldn't take away the name of a deceased child, then I realized I was nameless, I'm pretty sure that my expression matched how I felt because the girl looked at me curiously. 

"I... I... I don't know" I finally admitted. The girl frowned.

"You don't know your name?" She asked me as if I was stupid.

"So what?! What's your name anyways?" I asked her turning the tables.

* * *

 

Karai POV

"So what?! What's your name anyways?" He asked me obviously mad at my comment.

My confident suddenly faded, should I say Karai? I don't want to Karai is Shredder's daughter, a killer, the spawn of the devil only looking for revenge, but I didn't live up to the name of Miwa, no she is beautiful, she is the daughter of a wise man and a beautiful kind woman, she was innocent, and should be home taking care of her father and her brothers, somehow, I manage to don't be either of them, God, I'm not even good for that.

"So..." The guy urged me.

"I don't know either" I finally spat before the sodas arrived.

I didn't look at the guy for a while, but I felt his expression soften.

"Between which ones are you?" He asked softly, almost caringly.

My eyes widened in surprise, how did he know?! "How do you...?" I mumbled finally looking at him, only to see his hurt expression more concentrated in his bookbag than in me.

"Just a hunch, I guess... and maybe the fact that we may not be so different after all..." He said with a melancholic tone, then he turned to me "Besides, if your father sent that thing to hunt you, there must be a story behind that." 

I returned to my mad expression. "He's not my father!" 

The guy just smirked. "Just as I suspected, wanna share your soap opera with me?" 

"Fuck off!" I exclaimed as I looked away

"What you want me to crack first?! fine! I may never see you again and since his Eminence is dead and he can't threaten me anymore, why not take this off my chest! Okay, I was born in Korea with a normal family, but surprise! They weren't so normal! turns out they were part of a secret organization and they betrayed it! So the secret organization kidnapped me turned me into a killing machine and then years later sent me to kill my brother!" He exclaimed, by that point, my eyes were so wide they almost left my orbits.

"Are you fucking serious!?" I asked shocked looking at him once more.

"Laugh all you want sweetheart, but I'm as serious as death" he said before drinking a sip of his soda.

"I'm not laughing you idiot! It's just that..." I realized I was about to open up to that stranger.

"Is just that what?" he asked.

Oh fuck it, like he said I might as well take this off my chest. "It's just that the almost same thing happened to me!" I practically yelled.

The guy's eyes widened then he smiled, this wasn't his usual smirk, this was the closest thing sincere smile. "I told you we might have something in common:" 

I smiled back.

"What's your story?" He asked me.

"This crazy man kidnapped me after killing my mother, raised me as his own, trained me, and made me believe that my real father was the one who killed my mother, so of course I had to get revenge on him and surprise his four adoptive sons aka my brothers" I explained 

“I’m sorry..” he said softly, I looked at him curiously. “About your mom I mean”

“It’s okay” I lied.

“Does your real father knows?” He asked me changing the subject. “You know, does he know who you really are?”

I looked down at my drink. “Yes... and so does his sons, but... I haven’t seen them in a while, and I don’t think they would appreciate a visit... Does your family...”

“My mother thinks I’ve been dead for 20 years, my father thinks... well that I’m dangerous that’s for sure. and for my brother...” he said before sighing. “He knows who I am, bu he must be thinking that I abandoned him again...”

“How long has it been since you left him?” I asked him, with a neutral tone, trying to show that I didn’t care.

“Couple of hours...” he mumbled.

“Are you serious!” I suddenly snapped at him, he jumped and looked at me shocked. “I haven’t spoken to my family in months and you’re worried about a couple of hours?!”

“I’m not scared of that couple of hours! I’m scared about the 20 years I’ve been dead to my mother!” He reclaimed. Well, the man had a point. “And what about you?! Why haven’t you talked to your family?!”

“That’s different! They hate my guts!” I exclaimed.

“Do they? Really?” He asked a bit more calmed.

That got me thinking, he was right, they didn’t hate my guts, if anything, they just wanted to help. I ignored the guy and drank some more soda, then I chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“The fact that I don’t even know your name or if what you’re telling me is true and I have told you more about me than any other person I know” I said plainly. He chuckled too.

“Well that is funny” he said as he sipped more soda. “If it helps, I’m as clueless as you are, actually this is my first normal conversation with someone that doesn’t involve deadly danger or orders to kill somebody, I mean, excluding the Brain-thingy.”

“Krang” I said completely out of topic.

“Excuse me?” He said.

“That thing you fought earlier, was a Krang.” I explained.

“Uh-uh and I guess it’s related to your family history?” He asked.

“In some way...” I admitted.

“Okay...” he said as he drank even more of the soda, this time he finished the beverage. “Now the real question here, sweetheart, is: what do we do next?”

I stared into empty space for a while, not really knowing how to answer him. “I don’t know... Why don’t you answer it?”

The guy sighed and looked down thoughtfully. “Well, I think is time we get our demand names.”

I looked down too, he was right, and I knew it.

“So... Will you return to your family?” I asked him, kinda afraid of that he left and I had to fave reality again.

“Maybe..” he said. “What about you?”

“Maybe...” I said with the same nonchalantly tone he used.

“Just out of curiosity, between which names are you?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me” I said, he chuckled.

“I could either be the Serpent or apparently Li Ping, now may I know?”

“They used to call me Oroku Karai, but my mom named me Hamato Miwa.” I said melancholically.

“Miwas sounds way cuter than Karai” He said. I smirked.

“You know how Japanize names work, I’m impressed.” I said, he chuckled. “And I think that Li sounds better than the Serpent”

“Thanks... I think so too...” he admitted. Then he looked out the window, I did so too and I realized that it wasn’t raining anymore.

“I must go” I say, not wanting to be the last one to leave.

“Yeah so do I” he said as he got up with me, he took his stuff and left some money in the table for the sodas.

We went outside to out bikes without saying a word, it wasn’t until he put on his helment that he said.

“Well, it was nice meeting you sweetheart, any time you have trouble with the Krang again, give me a call” he said as he handed me a little paper with a phone number.

I smirked “yeah, don’t wait up for that call”

He chuckled. It wasn’t until I got up my back and put on my helmet that I said. “Hey Li Ping!” He reacted and looked at me. “You see! The name fits you already!”  
I started to leave and as I passed by him I said a soft “Thank you”

Li POV

I was left dumbfounded in that parking lot, then I decided that she was right, I got up my bike.

‘No thank _you_ , sweetheart’ I thought as I started to head home.


End file.
